


you will be the one to rescue me

by iamirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.ENDGAME SPOILERS BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.ENDGAME SPOILERS BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.After the battle, Peter has an heart to heart with Pepper and finally meets Morgan Stark, who has grown up on stories of Peter Parker and Spider-Man.





	you will be the one to rescue me

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Peter was sat along one of the empty corridors of the old Avengers tower, dressed in oversized clothing that he was sure used to belong to Tony. Thor had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders before leaving him to help out the others. Peter hadn’t stopped crying since he watched his mentor die, they’d won, and Tony was gone. It didn’t feel much like a victory.

For the half an hour he’d been sat alone, he had tried his best to control his powers. Although, it felt like all his senses were dialled to one hundred. He heard footsteps coming from around the corner; he stood up as he wiped away his tears with the back of his jacket sleeve.

Pepper walked onto the scene, Peter darted his eyes away to the floor as he tried to calm his breathing, “Hey Peter.” Pepper said warmly, “It’s okay.” She walked over and pulled him into a hug.

Peter hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his shoulder; he allowed himself to break, unashamed. They’d both lost Tony, they were allowed to _break_. Peter peered over her shoulder to see that Happy was stood holding hands with a little girl, he gasped knowing exactly who she was.

“I’m sorry.” Peter cried, Pepper pulled back and shook her head as she reached forward to take his hands.

“Stop it.” She told him, “You have nothing to be sorry about Peter. _Nothing_.”

He looked over to Happy, who smiled at him reassuringly. “Her name is Morgan, right?” Peter asked swallowing the lump in his throat; he looked back to Pepper.

“Yes.” Pepper smiled looking back at her daughter, “How did you know?”

“He told me.” Peter cried, “ _Tony_.When I first saw him when I got back, he just hugged me as I was rambling on….”

“He’d been waiting to do that for five years kid.” Pepper sighed.

“Then he told me about Morgan and how she always wanted…”

“To know you.” Pepper finished, “She’s grown up on stories about you, Tony made sure she did.”

Peter bit his lip as tears spilled down his cheeks, “Reall--really?”

“Of course.” Pepper told him, “Tony never wanted you to be forgotten, _not ever_.”

Peter looked over at Morgan, who was holding tightly onto Happy’s hand and studying the floor, “Pepper--” Peter started, unsure of what to say.

“Come with me.” Pepper took his hand and gently started to guide him towards Happy and Morgan; Peter wobbled as they walked, weak on his legs, “You’re okay.” She reassured him as they got over, “Morgan, _sweetheart_ , do you know who this is?”

Morgan peered up from behind Happy’s hand whilst still clinging onto her uncle as tightly as she could; she looked up to her Mum who gestured over to the broken form of Peter Parker. Morgan darted her eyes up to him, in an instant her face lit up and she beamed, tears still glistening in her eyes, “Petey?”

Peter’s breath hitched, and he choked out a sob; he got onto both knees until he was looking into her eyes, he smiled sadly, “Hey…” Morgan’s hand slipped out of Happy’s as she charged forward crashing into Peter; she folded her arms around him as she nestled her face into his shoulder.

Peter cautiously wrapped his hands behind her back and held her close as tears coursed down his cheeks; he settled into the hug and fell back down onto his feet keeping her safely wrapped in his arms. He knew life wasn’t going to be the same without Tony; he knew he’d been through a battle and not come out the same; it was going to be difficult to get back into the Spider-Man suit. He allowed all that fear to go to the back of his mind with Morgan in his arms.

Morgan leaned back into Peter’s hands to look him in the eye, “Dada told me you were my big brother.”

Peter chuckled sadly through his sobs and he nodded as brought his hand up to brush tears off her cheek, “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“And you’re Spider-Man?” Morgan asked, she leaned in closer to him and whispered, “But that’s a secret.”

“I bet my little sister can keep my secret though.” Peter said smiling, Morgan nodded enthusiastically, “Thank you.”

Morgan studied her brother’s face noticing his black eye and broken nose, she wondered back into the comfort of his arms again, having seen his expression on her Father’s face before, she knew he needed a hug. _All the hugs she could giv_ _e_. Four years of hugs that they both missed.

Peter stood up as Morgan wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto him whilst laying her head on his shoulder, Pepper placed one hand on her daughter’s back and the other on Peter’s. She was thankful that Peter would be part of their lives; someone to keep the memory of Tony alive in Morgan’s mind.

Peter held onto his sister all night, even after she fell asleep. He knew after everything he’d been through, with Morgan at the back of his mind - **he could be Spider-Man again.**   


**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic but I had to write it!
> 
> I have a few post-Endgame fics planned. One set from May's view of the five years without her nephew from the day he's disappears to the day they reunite. Also, one which is going to take a while which is about Tony adopting Peter as a baby and they go through the MCU as Father and Son, which will probably make Endgame sadder than it already is. I hope you might all stick around until then.


End file.
